


Worse Than Nicotine

by babyboyjoonie01



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Alexander Hamilton, Consensual Somnophilia, Feminization, Genderfluid Character, I make the fandom question their morals, Incest if you squint, M/M, Minor Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Other, Rimming, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, top Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboyjoonie01/pseuds/babyboyjoonie01
Summary: So I came up with an AU in which the rev set are angels, the southern MF Democratic republicans are demons and Thomas... Hes literally Satan.  Guess what, Alex and Thomas fall in Love™…this isnt a crack fic, so pleaseee take the tags and warnings into consideration.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the dialogue is from a drabble challenge done by dragon-memes on tumblr

The air was cold and biting, not exactly how Alexander wanted to spend his Saturday night. His back was starting to ache from keeping his wings hidden and tucked in. He groaned and pulled his sweater closer around his body if that was even possible. He had left heaven for the weekend to search for humans before his brothers or sisters could get to them. “The sinners” are what they would call them. Alex called them human beings, in need of help. 

 

The more he walked though, the more his stomach filled with dread. Demons usually stalked the busy New York streets, especially at night time. He knew most of them would jump at the chance to violate or bring an angel down. It didn't matter if it wasn't consensual, the minute an Angel and Demon had… Well sex, the angel wasn't allowed to come back to heaven. He'd seen alot of his family exiled and it was all because of those.. Things. They were warned to kill any demon they saw just in case. 

 

His trail of thought about his family was suddenly broken as he saw one of them, his face covered by all of his hair. He growled, but decided to ignore it, since drawing attention could hurt the humans. He decided zig zag down multiple streets and into an alleyway, finding himself still being followed. Shit. He thought. He heard heavy footsteps come up behind him and stop five feet behind him. “What do we have here… An angel? “

 

Alexander was incredibly scared, he'd never been around a demon before. He turned around to face it and growled. “Stay away from me, monster! “ He shouted, voice trembling slightly. “Don't be afraid, I'm not here to hurt you. “

 

Alexander scoffed. “Not here to hurt me? Then what are you here to do?! And for god's sake step out of the shadows! “ He said annoyed. The demon let out a chuckle. “I’d like to break you of that purity you all hold so dear. “ He stepped forward and Alexander gasped. This particular demon- well no he wasn't… A demon- had many names, especially in christian lore. Satan, Lucifer, fallen angel. “Thomas… “ Alexander mumbled, suddenly terrified. It was such a human name for something so inhuman. 

 

The.. Thomas chuckled. “The one and only. Now whats an adorable little angel like you doing out here… At night time. “ Alex stepped back, holding up his knife. It wouldn't work against Thomas but he would rather go down fighting than be defiled and become this… Thing's pet. Thomas chuckled, “Oh little angel, you have no idea what you're up against. And by the way, I'm not a thing. I'm the King of Hell. “ His eyes flashed red and he stepped forward, raising his hand and slamming Alexander into the wall, making the struggling angel drop his knife. 

 

He suddenly felt his throat being squeezed, despite not having a hand around his throat. He choked and sputtered, clawing at nothing except his own neck. His eyes glowed bright blue, a sign of intense emotion. He kicked his legs out in fear, and then suddenly he was dropped. He stayed on the hard ground, awaiting death but it never came. “Get up. And get out of here. Fucking Angel. “ Thomas spat, saying his species like it was some horrible curse word. 

 

He didn't stick around. He ran out of the alleyway and into the nearest cafe, changing his appearance to a more feminine body, enough to where he knew his human target would be entranced enough to trust him. In the bathroom he changed into a pale pink sweater and a short black skirt. Alright. You can do this. Just draw him out into that alley and then fix him. 

 

He walked out and sat down at the table he knew would be in his target’s area. The man walked over and eyed Alex hungrily, which made Alex smirk. If he knew that I normally preferred a male body, he’d be in shock. He blinked up at the waiter, glancing at his name tag. Charles Lee. That was who he was looking for. He gave the man his order and sat quietly, waiting for his food. Charles came back minutes later with his food. He gave Alex a wink and left, leaving him to eat. When he was done, he payed, leaving a note on the ticket to meet him in the alley. 

 

He walked out and waited in the dark alley, having flashbacks to earlier with the devil himself, Thomas Jefferson. He shuddered and pushed the thoughts away when he saw Charles round the corner. Alex walked over to him and smiled sweetly, leaning forward until he was inches from the man's face. “Charles Lee… I'm here to erase your sins. You won't remember any of this and you'll walk out of this alley as soon as I treat you, understand? “ Alex stated, like he'd done a thousand times before. 

 

Charles pulled a face of confusion before Alex pressed his lips to his. There was a flash of light and Alex stepped back, smiling at a job done. He could feel Charles’ energy shift completely, cleared of his past. He turned Charles around and gave him a light shove out, watching him walk away, dazed and confused. 

 

He changed back into his normal male body, still wearing the outfit. He quite liked wearing things humans found more girly despite favoring being in a male physique. He shrugged the strangeness of himself off usually, and would fight anyone who tried to convince him of what he should wear. 

 

He stepped to leave when suddenly a figure appeared at the entrance. “Holy shit, look at you… “ A voice called. He backed up as the figure stepped forward, until he was backed into a wall. It was a demon. Of- fucking- course it was. Was he some kind of demon magnet? The demon licked a stripe up Alex's neck, sending shivers through the young angel. “My my, I'll get to say the first angel I make fall will be one as beautiful as you… “ 

 

Alex whimpered, reaching for his knife. He patted his skirt pockets and groaned. He'd dropped it fighting Thomas. He didn't have any protection so he decided on screaming and thrashing. The demon clamped a hand over his mouth and slid a hand up Alex's skirt, squeezing lightly at his ass. This is it… Alex thought to himself, forcing himself to look away from the demon. But it had other plans. It grabbed Alex by the chin, forcing him to meet its deep black eyes. 

 

It roughly slipped a finger into Alex's hole, making him whimper and cry out in pain. “D-don’t! “ He said, voice muffled. 

 

“Come on James, listen to the boy… “ Called a voice from behind the demon. It immediately retracted and let Alex go, but apparently it wasn't quick enough because soon enough, there was a loud crack and the demon.. James ..was on the floor, dead. Alex shook violently, smoothing his skirt out and staring at his savior. And of course, it was the king of hell himself, Thomas. 

 

“What, no thank you? “ He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Alex licked his lips and tucked his sweater back in. “T-thank you. I'll be leaving now… “

 

Thomas stalked closer and pinned him to the wall, tugging his hair to force his neck to be exposed. “You're not going anywhere, I just didn't want James to be the one with a claim on you. “ Alex saw Thomas's mouth open, exposing four sharp fangs, two on top and two on bottom. He thrashed and screamed, and that's when he felt intense pain in his neck. His scream echoed and bounced off the alley wall. 

 

Thomas gripped his ass from under Alex's skirt and chuckled. “Now you have no choice but to be mine, I've just staked my claim in you. “ Thomas's words strangely made Alex melt against the wall. What the hell was this feeling in the pit of his stomach? Was he just going to accept this?


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas turned Alex over, pressing his chest to the wall. “Now angel, I need to ask you something. “ Alex felt another pain on the other side of his neck. He felt like he was on some kind of high. “Can I wreck this gorgeous body of yours? “ 

 

Inside, Alex was screaming. He wanted to beg Thomas to let him go, or to just kill him. But his immediate reaction, however, was very different. “Y-yes.. God yes. Please. “ He whined, pushing back against Thomas's crotch. 

 

Whatever was happening to him, he was sure it had something to do with the fact that Thomas fucking bit him. Regardless, he couldn't say no now. Praying was useless because now his family would think he wanted this. “God you look so pretty, angel. Wanna fuck you in that skirt. Push your panties aside while I fuck you. Can I do that? “ Thomas growled in Alex's ear, nibbling slightly. 

 

“Nngh~” Was all the answer the angel could give. He had tears flowing down his cheeks. He never cried but now, he was going to lose his family to become the Devil’s slave. He earned a good cry.   
Thomas noticed this and chuckled, wiping ag the angel's cheeks. “Aww doll, don't cry. It'll be over soon. “ He shoved Alex's skirt up over his ass and yanked his panties aside. “Then maybe… You can help me rule hell. Ah that'll be a huge fucking screw you to your father don't you think? “ Thomas held his hand in front of Alex's mouth. “Come on doll, open up. “

 

Alex complied, surprisingly. Thomas slipped his fingers into Alex's mouth. Alex swirled his tongue around them, getting them wet. He felt Thomas instantly harden against his ass, which sent a shiver through him. Why am I enjoying this?! He thought to himself, disgusted. “Because you always have to follow daddy’s plan, and because you know it's bad. “ Thomas replied. 

 

Alex fought the urge to roll his eyes, instead deciding to block his thoughts from outside forces. He'd forgotten the demons could read human minds, it was only fair that the king of demons could read angel minds. There was a pop and then an intrusion at his hole. Alex cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure, attempting to grip onto something but instead scraping his hand on rough brick. 

 

‘’Come on angel, relax, “ Alex heard from behind him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, forcing his body to relax. He figured that the intrusion was Thomas's finger. That made his body heat up with desire and desperation, which only succeeded in making Alex more disgusted with himself. He felt thomas pump his finger in and out for a but before adding two more fingers, not even waiting for him to get used to it. 

 

Alex hissed in pain and clenched around Thomas, again scraping his hands on the wall. Thomas pulled his fingers out and kissed the back of Alex's neck. “You can choose to relax and make it easier, or you can keep on resisting and make it hurt worse for you. “

 

Alex squeezed his eyes shut and relaxed his body yet again. He felt a prodding back at his hole, but this time it was thicker. He bit his bottom lip to keep quiet. 

 

Alex felt Thomas push in and the movement send electricity and fire through his body. “F-fuck! “ He cried, mostly in pleasure. He heard Thomas chuckle behind him and then he was thrusting rough in and out of the small angel. 

 

Shit it hurt, but oh god did it feel amazing. Alex was letting out small moans and whimpers, non-verbally begging the devil to go harder, faster. Thomas knew what he wanted, so he complied. He yanked Alexander's hair back, exposing the man's neck. As he brutally thrusted in and out of Alex, Thomas bit into his neck, which sent another jolt of pleasure through him. 

 

“F-fuck little a-angel, I'm gonna cum.. “ Thomas groaned behind Alex. Alex moaned particularly loud and followed it with a whimper. “M-me too! “ He felt Thomas's hand snake around to stroke him under the skirt. It only took a few movements for Alex to be spilling inside of Thomas's hand, and for Thomas to be spilling into Alex in return.   
He pulled out and smirked at Alex, who had turned around and leaned on the wall tiredly. Alex watched and Thomas pulled his boxers and jeans back up, feeling a cold pit start to stir in his stomach. “What did you- what did you do to me? “ Alex asked, trying to keep his voice calm. 

 

Thomas chuckled and bared his fangs to the angel. “See these? I bit you and it brought out your inner desire, so don't blame this on me darling. “ He dusted himself off, as if taking Alexander's innocence was a daily chore. He had a look as if deep in thought before he quipped up, “You know little angel, I know that you know my name. And after our recent events, it seems fair that you would share your name with me. “

 

Alex was taken aback. Why the hell would the devil want to know my name? He narrowed his eyes at Thomas and crossed his arms. “You're not going to call me by my name anyway, so what's the point? “ Even after all that happened, he still refused to be completely compliant. Thomas strode over and took Alex's chin in his hand. “The point angel, is that I can't go around not knowing the name of someone I now hold a permanent bond over. “

 

Alex shuddered, remembering what happened to angels who let demons defile them. He saw Thomas's eyes light up. “Oh darling, you're going to be much more than a simple slave. Now. Name. “ 

 

He didn't quite know what Thomas meant by “much more than a simple slave” and he wasn't eager to find out either. “Alexander...My name is Alexander. “

 

Thomas nodded, kissing Alex softly. “I'll call you Alex. “ He said it like he was speaking to a dog. Alex was surprised at the kiss for a moment but soon was kissing back 

 

Thomas pulled back and ruffled Alex's hair. “Come on angel, let's go home. “ He took Thomas's hand and followed him down the alley, disappearing into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

There was darkness and for a long while, the angel and devil walked in silence. Thomas had a firm hand on the small of Alexander's back, surprising the young angel at how cold his touch was. They paused and Alex felt Thomas lean down very close to his ear. “I am going to knock you out, but I'll wake you when we get to my room. I don't want you seeing this. “ 

Alex didn't know exactly what this was, he could only assume it was Hell.   
~  
He woke up curled around Thomas. The intimacy made Alex's face heat up. “Mornin angel, “ Thomas said softly, running a hand through Alexander’s hair. “Morning. How long was I out? “ He asked quietly, feeling the weight of someone who'd been sleeping a long time. 

Thomas moved Alex's hair out of his eyes and bit his lip, thinking. “Well lets see. I had you knocked out for only an hour, but you weren't waking up because I'm assuming you were legitimately tired, so I let you sleep until now… So I’d say twelve hours. “ 

Alex groaned and sat up, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. “So what happens now. You said I'm not going to be just a simple slave, So what do you need of me? “ He winced as he felt a sharp pain in his back and ass. “Wh- oh… “ He didn't even need to ask. The memories came rushing back to him. 

Thomas tilted his face to kiss him and Alex complied, kissing back. “Mmm you still taste… Innocent. What I wouldn't give to take that from you. “ 

Alex made a desperate noise in his throat. “P-please. “ Where the hell did this come from?! Since when did he want the devil to strip him of everything he had. He was absolutely disgusted with himself. Thomas chuckled. “Patience little angel. In time, all in time. “

How dare he make me feel like I'm the desperate one. Alex was enraged. “Calm down beautiful. Right now I need you to do me a favor. “ Thomas said softly, running his hand up and down Alex's side under his sweater. Alex relaxed instantly. “What is it? “ He asked curiously. 

Thomas squeezed his side. “Make yourself something to eat. Angels need to eat. “ Alex was taken aback by the request. Make himself something to eat? “Well go on. Unless you're not hungry. “ Thomas's words sounded sweet but at the same time, threatening. As if, if Alex didn't eat now, then he wouldn't be bothered to ever feed him. 

Alex slowly pulled himself off of Thomas and stretched.He noticed his skirt was taken off,which made him pout. Despite favoring the fairer sex’s clothing, he didn’t have many outfits. Mostly jeans and t-shirts, which he found bland. Thomas must have noticed his pout and gestured his head at a dresser. “While you were asleep I stocked a dresser for you...I hope you like it.” He mumbled, flushing slightly. 

Alex walked over to the drawer and opened it. There were different shades of pinks and light blues. Even some greens and purples. He took an item of clothing out and grinned. It was a pleated skirt like the one he had on earlier but it was white. He put it back and pulled out a black button up shirt. “These are all very cute… thank you Thomas.” 

The devil looked pleased with himself at Alex’s reaction. The angel smiled at him and slipped on the white skirt. He changed out of his sweater into the button up and tucked it in. “How do I look?” He asked, doing a small spin. He heard a quiet gasp but pushed it to the back of his head. “You look really good, angel. “ 

Alex blushed and turned around, facing a window. “Uh… Can you point me in the direction of the kitchen? “ He heard Thomas laugh behind him. “Go straight down and then turn left about five doors down. It should be unlocked. “ Alex nodded and left the room. 

The entire way there he felt like a gushing school girl. At first Thomas seemed like this dangerous nightmare but, he was actually sweet once you got to know him. Alex could slowly feel himself start feeling something for the devil. He groaned and shook his head. This wasn't a Disney musical, he wasn't a damsel in distress, and Thomas was no Prince. He opened the door to the Kitchen, finding some cereal. He smiled at that, at the fact that they had Cheerios in Hell. He quickly made himself a bowl and was back in Thomas's room. 

He froze in the doorway when he saw the King. He was lounging on the bed shirtless, reading a book. He looked incredibly focused and if Alex had to tell the truth, it was sexy as… Well hell. Alex's face heated up and he silently walked to the couch and sat down. He dozed off into his own mind for a while, mechanically eating his cereal. He didn't come to until he felt a presence around him. He looked away from the window to see Thomas very close to his face. “Holy mother of- how long have you been there?! “ He squeaked, almost dropping his bowl. 

Thomas smirked and shrugged, holding up the book that Alex saw him reading earlier. “About a minute or two. I wanted to ask your opinion on something. “ 

Alex gave him a surprised look and scooted over, assuming that whatever it was was going to be important. Thomas sat down and put Alex's legs in his lap, smoothing his hands over the skirt. The whole act seemed very domestic and Alex couldn't lie and say he didn't like it. Thomas turned the book so Alex could see it. 

“Could you read this bill and tell me what you think of it? “ He asked softly, chewing his lip. Alex nodded and read the page he was pointing at. The whole thing was pretty much a document on how the demons thought Hell should be run. 

After reading the passage, Thomas and Alex spent a good but of time talking over it. They got pretty caught up in conversation, soon turning it into friendly banter more than politics. By the time the conversation died down, it was dark outside. 

Looking out the window, Alex suddenly remembered where he was and raised an eyebrow at Thomas. “I didn't think time and days really took effect down here… “ He said, curious. Thomas chuckled and set the book aside, running his hand up and down Alex's leg. “It doesn't. “ 

Alex tilted his head and thought hard. “Then how… “ 

“This whole day and time thing, it's an illusion I put together for you. Most angels don't care about time and day but beings as you're not entirely angel, I thought having human customs would comfort you here. “ Thomas explained with a satisfied smile. 

Alex's eyes widened. “How did you know?! “ He'd never told anyone that he was “adopted”. He had been found as a child by a young angel and taken in, given powers, and raised as an angel. 

Thomas narrowed his eyes at Alex. “You practically radiate Nephilim, “ He insisted. Alex suddenly felt self conscious, closing in on himself a little. Thomas ran a hand over his thigh under his skirt. “It's alright, it makes you better than your siblings. “ 

Alex shivered at the contact and blushed. “How does it make me better than my siblings.” He defended, trying to stand up for his siblings. Thomas chuckled, moving his hand up a little and biting his lip. “Well you're more human. You feel things. They have that whole “follow daddy’s plan” ideal. From looking at you, I can tell you're a little rebel. “ 

Alex wiggled and crossed his legs, trying to hide what Thomas's touch was doing to him. Thomas chuckled and shook his head. “I need to ask you a serious question dove. “ He mumbled. 

Alex stretched his legs and smiled reassuringly. “Ask away. “ 

Thomas nibbled on his lip. “Can I kiss you? Since you're my queen and all now. “ 

Alex's heart did a flip and he nodded quickly, leaning in. Thomas grinned and leaned over Alex, pushing him into the couch. Alex watched Thomas. “Just do it already, my king. “ woah where did that come from?! 

Thomas growled low in his throat and kissed Alex roughly. 

"Holy crap what's happening to me? " He thought to himself, kissing back desperately


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's kinda fucked up, strap in

*a few days later*

Thomas stared at Alex's sleeping body and grinned. This angel was going to be the death of him. He was fast asleep and looked like, well an angel. Thomas wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist and buried his face in the crook of Alex's neck. 

He'd come to find that Alex was an incredibly restless sleeper. And when the angel dreamed, he would move around as if it was happening in real life. This night was no different. 

He could feel Alex wiggle against him and moan softly. A blush crept up his cheeks when he realized what kind of dream the angel was having. Soon enough Alex started grinding on him and the moans got slightly louder. Thomas wouldn't be able to handle it much longer because he had his crotch right up against Alex's ass. 

Alex had slowed down his movements but was still moaning softly, which was driving Thomas even crazier. Alex wouldn't notice if he just… Would he? 

Alex was deep in a dream about Thomas, which wasn't too surprising if you think about what has happened to him the past few days. He knew he was moving outwardly, but he prayed it didn't affect Thomas. 

He knew he was wrong when he was jerked awake by an intense feeling. What was… Holy crap Thomas was inside of him! He moaned and covered his mouth. 

Thomas chuckled behind him and thrusted roughly into him, sending a shudder through Alex. “T-thomas! “ He felt Thomas's hand snake up and grab his hand. “Come on angel, lemme hear your moans. You weren't shy about them a minute ago. “ 

He pulled his hand away from his mouth and made him wrap it around his cock instead, making Alex stroke himself while Thomas fucked into him. Alex slowly turned into a moaning whimpering mess, and to make matters worse, Thomas bit him again. He'd learned that whenever Thomas bit him, it would heighten his senses. So at that moment he was almost drowning in pleasure. Thomas made Alex's hand move faster and let go of him, leaning him to stroke himself. 

Thomas moved his hands to Alex's hips to get a tighter hold on him. He pressed wet kisses to Alex's neck and shoulder. “Fuck angel, gonna cum! “ He groaned in Alex's ear, nibbling on it softly. Alex moaned in response and nodded. “M-me too fuck, h-harder.. “ 

Thomas smirked against his skin and complied, making his thrusts rougher, hitting his prostate each time. Alex couldn't take it anymore, he spilled into his hand. He felt Thomas cum inside of him. The thought made him shiver with excitement. The action made it feel like he was Thomas's and only his. Like a claim sort of thing. 

Thomas pulled out and pulled Alex's underwear back up, which he didn't even notice were taken off. He turned Alex over and kissed him slowly. “Sorry angel, I couldn't control myself. You were too hot when you were vulnerable. “ Alex blushed hard and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Thomas’s shoulders. He didn’t answer, just buried his face in the crook of Thomas’s neck. 

“What time is it darling?”Alex asked, voice muffled against the other’s skin. “It’s almost 7 AM, love.” They hadn’t noticed when they started calling each other pet names, it just sort of happened. But neither of them were going to complain about it. Alex groaned and sat up. “I’m going to go shower, and then i’ll make breakfast. “ In all honesty, he may have loved the feeling of having Thomas’s claim inside of him but it definitely drew in more thirsty demons who wanted to take him from their king. He quickly showered and changed, putting on shorts and a sweater. He knew they could still smell Thomas on him so he chose an outfit that wouldn’t have been as easy to take off. 

He gave Thomas a quick kiss and made his way to the kitchen. He made a simple breakfast sandwich and started making his way over to the room. 

“Hey beautiful, heard you’re Thomas’s new toy or something.” A voice rang behind him. He kept his head down and walked faster, ignoring the voice. He was almost to the room, he could make it before-

SLAM

His head hit the wall as he was slammed into it. He felt blood dribble down the side of his face but he ignored it. In an instant there was a cold body against his own, sticking a hand down his shorts. He whimpered and almost called out for Thomas, except a finger was roughly shoved into his mouth. “Come on baby girl, call out for your boyfriend and I snap your neck. “ Alex closed his eyes and forced himself to pass out.  
-  
When Alex came to, he was on the ground in the hallway where he was attacked. He checked the time on a clock and saw he had been out for almost an hour. He sat up and cried out,feeling immense pain in his spine and backside. He forced himself to stand and put his abandoned shorts on, not even bothering with the ruined panties. He trekked back to the room and straightened up, hoping Thomas wouldn’t notice anything suspicious. 

He’d never been a lucky person. As soon as he walked in, he saw Thomas’s eyes darken. “You little whore.” The devil said in a growled voice. Alex took a step back , not expecting that particular reaction. In an instant, he was grabbed by two demon guards and his hands were tied behind his back. “Thomas what the fuck?!” Alex questioned, thrashing and trying to escape. Thomas stalked over to him and slapped him, making the angel gasp in pain. He gripped Alex tightly by the hair and yanked his head aside. “Look at that, hickies from some lowlife demon. And his scent is all over you, inside of you. It’s disgusting. You fucking cheated on me didn’t you angel? “ Alex cringed at that way Thomas spoke the nickname. It was bitter, cold and accusing. Not teasing like it normally was or loving. Thomas hit him in the stomach and made Alex look at him. “Go on, say something.” He said lowly. Alex could see his lover’s eyes slowly turning a red shade instead of the deep brown that they normaly were. 

“I… I didn’t cheat on you baby..I swear I didn’t. “ He said weakly, the punch Thomas had delivered to him slowly making him see blurry. “Liar.” Thomas growled in his ear. Alex thought hard, desperate for a way to convince Thomas to find out what actually happened. Then he had an idea. “ Thomas, darling, look into my brain. Look for the memory of what happened.” He begged desperately. 

He watched through teary eyes as Thomas zoned out momentarily, staring deep into his eyes. He waited while he watched Thomas’s red eyes turn back to brown. Thomas gasped in surprise and backed up, coming out of his daze. “Let him go. “ He said quietly. They hesitated. “I said.. Let him go! “ In a flash, the two demons holding him disintegrated, causing blood to splatter all over Alex. He gagged silently and fell to his knees. 

He looked at thomas who was staring at the floor in shame. Alex should have left right then. Almost every fiber of his being screamed at him to leave. Shaking away the feeling of imminent dread in his gut, he shakily stood up and walked over to Thomas, wrapping his arms around the devil’s waist. He pressed a quick kiss to his chest and made Thomas meet his eyes. 

“I.. I'm so sorry… I'm so afraid you'll leave me, the thought that someone took you by force just vanished from my mind. My insecurity clouded my judgement. I can take you back to hea-”

Alex stood on his toes and kissed him, cutting him off. “I don't want to leave. “ He said simply. Thomas gave him a desperate look before hugging Alex tightly. “His name. Or what he looked like. Anything you can remember, I will get justice for what he did to my sweet angel. “

Alex thought hard, pushing through the dark cloud that covered his memory of the morning. “Dark skin, “ He remembered suddenly. “Like yours but a little lighter. And a very close shaven hair cut. He was only an inch or two taller than me. “ 

Thomas's grip on Alex tightened. “That son of a bitch has been fighting for my position ever since he became a demon. I've had enough of him. Baby go relax on the bed or couch. I want the last thought he'll ever have to be of his losing to me. “

Alex complied and curled up on the couch, burying his face in the back cushions. It took about ten minutes for the room door to creak open. “Your majesty… You asked to see me? “ A man said slowly and carefully, like he planned out everything he said. 

“Hello Aaron, I know you're busy but I need to discuss something important with you. “ Alex felt a hand on his head and he looked up to see Thomas smiling down at him. He winked at Alex before setting a hard expression and looking at Aaron. “For years, Aaron, years, you've been at my side. For everything. -” 

Alex zoned out of the speech, watching Thomas fiddle with something in his pocket. 

“-And taking what is rightfully mine crosses the line. I told every single demon that the Angel was to be left alone. And yet his scent is all ov-”

“But sir,maybe your perfect angel begged for it! “ Aaron interrupted, glaring at Alex. Thomas caressed Alex's face softly and flicked his hand, causing the demon behind him to slam into a wall. “Alex darling, were you begging this man to take the innocence that is rightfully mine? “ He asked, voice dripping with sweet venom. 

Alex shook his head and there was a snap. Then an ear piercing scream. Alex covered his ears and burrowed under a blanket. Thomas chuckled and whispered something that Alex couldn't hear to Aaron. There was a wet slicing sound, followed by gurgling. Silence. 

He'd have those few seconds in his mind forever, despite knowing it was a just punishment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one has some descriptions of violence, also forced feminization. And ITSSHORT IM SORRY I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK

It had been a few weeks since the Aaron situation, but Alex never forgot about it. The noises would haunt him at night and Thomas would often have to shake the boy awake. 

He was sat at the couch, indulged in a book and zoning out of life. He was so into the book that he didn't notice Thomas come back in from the Human world. He felt a soft sensation at his neck and he sighed happily. “Welcome back baby. “ 

Thomas smirked against his neck and nibbled slightly. Alex let out a small moan and set the book down. “Come here so I can kiss you. “ He whined, turning around to look at Thomas. 

Thomas was covered in blood and had a malicious grin on his face. Alex would have screamed if he weren't so… Angry? “What did you do. “ He said slowly. Thomas wrapped his arms around the angel and kissed his neck again. Alex stayed still. “Thomas. Why are you covered in blood. “ He said firmly. Thomas giggled and bit into his neck. “Punishing sinners like I'm supposed to. “ He mumbled, lapping at blood that seeped out of the bite. Alex whined and pushed at him. “Humans… You killed humans. You killed innocent people?!” 

Thomas's grip got tighter and he started sucking to get Alex's blood out. “They weren't innocent… Well maybe many of em were but come on babe I needed a release. “ Alex used a burst of strength to push Thomas off of him. “Thomas! You killed innocent people for your own amusement?! You can't just do that!” 

Thomas growled and wrapped a hand around Alex's throat. “You don't get to tell me what to do, angel. I'm in charge here. “ Alex clawed at Thomas's hand and finally pulled himself free. “This is a mutual relationship! You are. NOT. in charge! “ His chest was heaving and his eyes were glowing an intense blue. 

“Awww look at the angel, getting all riled up. Look at your eyes darling, still so innocent and defenseless. “ Okay ouch that stung, coming from the man he thought loved him. 

He stomped over to the door. “Look I don't know what the Hell's gotten into you but I'm not taking this shit. I'm gonna go to the kitchen or something to give you time to cool off. “ In an instant, Thomas was right in his face, eyes soulless and black. “Hell's gotten into me darlin’, this is the real me. Don't like it? Oops. “ 

Alex shoved him away and stormed out, slamming the door behind him. He angrily smoothed out his skirt and fixed his shirt. “Asshat. “ He mumbled to himself. “You're gonna regret that darlin… “ Thomas's voice rang out, a terrifying tone to it. 

Suddenly Alex got a grasp on the situation. He was in Hell, with the devil as his lover, who was now in a scary rage. He could possibly die and no amount of love was gonna stop it. He looked around desperately for a place to hide. 

Closet, cabinet,... No those wouldn't work. Too obvious. The spot under the table looked inviting enough...He heard footsteps down the hall and decided to take his chances with the spot under the table.He curled in on himself, attempting to disappear into the shadows. The door handle jiggled and he heard Thomas laugh evilly. “Come on, angel. You know locking the door won’t stop me.” There was a sharp snapping ; wood breaking probably. Alex silently whimpered and covered his mouth to silence his heavy breathing. He saw Thomas’s feet walk around the room, trashing it to try to find the angel. “If you don’t come out, I swear to god I’ll kill you.” 

Alex let out a tiny whimper and instantly regretted it. “There you are angel…” Thomas said before grabbing him by the hair and yanking him out. “Bonjour my little slut.” He growled, pinning Alex to the wall. “What should I do with you...hmm. I could leave you here and let my demons have there way with you..But then what kind of boyfriend would I be? I could have my own little violent way with you of course. But I’ll make sure you stay awake through it. So many options, so much time. “ 

Alex thrashed violently in Thomas’s grasp, causing the devil to dig his nails into his throat. It was starting to draw blood but he didn’t care. “Thomas, baby please. This isn’t you. Come on baby come back to me!” Thomas growled, eyes showing a tiny hint of emotion before going back to the dull deep black shade. Alex could work with that right? 

Well at least he thought he could. Before he could get another word out, a knife was stabbed through his stomach. He hissed in pain and thrashed even more. The knife was pulled out and the spot was healed, but the pain still lingered. “Interesting…. I wonder if I can do that to you until you pass out. “ 

Alex began to protest but Thomas's hand covered his mouth. “Shh baby doll, I'm just having some fun. “ Thomas dragged the knife over Alex's leg, delivering a deep cut along his inner thigh. Alex breathed through his teeth and gripped his sweater to keep from screaming. Holy fuck it hurt.. 

Thomas continued dragging the knife over his body, drawing blood here and there. Alex was very quickly losing his strength. He bled like a human but had the lifespan and durability of an angel. Go figure. 

Thomas finally had enough fun and threw the knife aside, finally getting bored. “I've decided. I don't need you anymore. You don't scream or fight back. It's because you're in love with me right?” He said bitterly and lowly. Alex stared at the floor in shame. He had no idea what to think. Was this the real Thomas, or was the sweet and kind one the real him? 

“Let's go on a field trip slut, you certainly can't go back to Heaven, and I'm too bored of you in Hell. OOH! I've got it. “ Before Alex could ask what Thomas was going to do, there was a bright flash and suddenly they were standing in an alley. “I'm going to have a little science experiment. Let's see how long you can last ‘homeless’ in the human world. Without powers or anything. “ 

Thomas looked him up and down. “Change into a female body. “ Alex moved to protest but Thomas gave him a dangerous look. “Female body. Now. “ 

Alex nodded and quickly swapped from a male body to a female one. Thomas smirked in amusement and stepped forward. He touched Alex's forehead and grinned. Alex suddenly felt weaker, like he was stripped of all of his power, which he was. Thomas winked. “I'll come check on you in a few… Hm I'll leave it a surprise. “

And then he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oooo Thomas's POV! aLSO I’D LIKE TO EXPLAIN, IN THOMAS'S POV HE refers to alex as a nephilim because that's how he sees him and in alexs POV he sees himself as an angel so he refers to himself as such

Thomas paced the common room of his palace and frowned. How long had it been in human time? About 10 months? He pulled at his hair and growled. “Too long. FUCK why did I do this to him?! Maybe I should… No. Hold your ground. “

Thomas began having an inner battle with himself, debating whether or not to go check on his love. He had to apologize, explain to him why he acted like a psychopathic asshole. But he couldn't explain. That fit hadn't happened since he threw Alex out. Sure he went out to kill every once in awhile and collect souls, but never did he go into a murderous rage. 

He had actually developed a theory, he wouldn't tell Alex about it if the angel ever let him talk to him again, but it was a theory nonetheless. See, he'd never felt such strong emotion for another person before. And Thomas had been thinking, ever since that day, that the emotions he was feeling jumbled up way too much, confusing him and sending him into a rage. It was no excuse, he knew that but it was all that he had. 

He growled and punched a wall, anger bubbling up inside of him. When did he let a defenseless little NEPHILIM control him so much?! For God's sake Alexander wasn't even full angel. And now, Alexander wasn't part angel either. What had he done… He looked down at the whiskey he forgot was in his hand and chugged it. Demons couldn't get drunk, angels could if they had a loooot. So Thomas? A healthy middle. He raided the kitchen's alcohol cabinet and drank until he was staggering and giggling. He stumbled to his room and collapsed on the bed, stripping out of his clothes. 

Since Alexander had been gone, Thomas hadn't had any sort of pleasure from anyone but his own hand. Well, there was one attempt but he ended up thinking about that insufferable nephilim. He couldn't escape him. He scavenged through the drawer of Alexander's clothes and grabbed a sweater that the boy wore a lot. He layed down and cuddled up with it, mind drifting. Being in the drunk state he was, his mind wandered to how it felt to have Alexander pressed up against him, warm body grinding against him. 

Soon enough, he found himself hard and wanting the nephilim. He groaned and held the sweater close, imagining it was Alexander. “I can't go out into the human world like this… I need to fix this. “ He slowly reached down and started stroking himself, letting himself picture Alexander again. He let out a quiet groan and bucked into his hand, running his thumb over his tip. “A-alex fuck baby girl a-ah!”

After about ten minutes of jerking off and moaning Alexander's name, he came into his hand. “Shit. “ He said, remembering he didn't have tissues or anything to clean up his mess.. But he did have Alexander's sweater. He quickly cleaned up and put the shirt in the dirty clothes hamper for the maid to clean. He got dressed and fixed his hair, messed up from his earlier private session. Well it was always messy but fuck it, it was controlled messy. 

He snapped and was instantly in the same spot where he left Alex. He looked around and was about to shout the nephilim’s name when he heard.. A baby’s cry? He heard footsteps behind him and hid in the shadows. He saw a woman run by him and to the baby picking it up and whispering to it. “Shhh Philip, I'm right here. “ The woman sounded vaguely familiar. 

Shit. 

How had he not recognized his angel?! He totally forgot he forced Alexander to change genders, his idea of a cruel joke. The reason was quite fucked up and Thomas guessed that what he intended to happen, happened. But with consequences. 

See he knew as a male, Alex was irresistible. Being in a female body, he was equally irresistible. Was that what happened? Is that why his Alexander was taking care of this baby that looked oddly like him? Or.. Her? He had to say something. Fuck Thomas come on say something! 

“He’s a beautiful child… “ He said, stepping out of the shadows and closer to his Alexander. 

The nephilim jumped, almost dropping the baby while simultaneously holding him closer. The sudden movement made “Philip” begin to cry. 

“Shhh baby shh daddy’s right here… “ So Alexander was still using male pronouns despite his outward appearance. Interesting. “Alexander.. I-”

“What the ever loving fuck are you doing here. “ Alex said angrily, holding the baby closer. Thomas took a deep breath and stepped closer, almost backing Alex into the alley wall. “I came to apologize. “

Alex scoffed. “No, Alex really I did. “ Thomas reached out to stroke Alex's face. “Do you like being in this body? “ 

He jerked his face away from Thomas's hand. “No. But you told me to stay like this. And so I did. “ The statement took Thomas aback. He didn't think that Alexander would keep the command up, even a minute after he left. Thomas chewed his lip. “Then why are you still like this? “ He asked curiously. 

Alex scoffed. “Because you asshole, you took my powers which means no gender switching. Besides you gave me an order… And what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't follow that?” He said bitterly, throwing words Thomas had said that night back at him. “Who's baby is this? “ Thomas said, changing the subject. Alex frowned and held “Philip” closer to his chest. “Mine. “ 

Thomas's heart sank. But he didn't want to assume his worst fear. “Did you find him on the street? “ He asked, moving to run a hand over the baby’s head. Alex eyed him as if any moment Thomas would snap his baby’s head off.   
“No. Being a ‘woman’ on the streets, left in nothing but a short skirt and a sweater, draws unwanted attention. And some boys don't. use. condoms. “ He practically spat in response to Thomas's question. Thomas frowned. “How do you get the money to feed it-”

“Him. Not it. His name is Philip. “

“Sorry. Him. How do you get enough money to feed him? “ Thomas asked, slightly nervous to hear the answer. “Well, same way I got around to having him. What's wrong Thomas, you look upset. You had to know this was bound to happen, I mean you did this to me. “ 

Thomas felt horrible. He had cost Alex alot… But leaving him here would have the boy end up dead or worse. “Alexander, please. Come with me home. I'll fix this. “ He pleaded, watching the angry look on his angel’s face melt for a fraction of a second to one of desperation and longing. “Philip can come too. I'll make sure no one touches him. “ Thomas promised. 

Alex looked around at the makeshift nursery he had created in the alley. He looked at Thomas with pleading eyes. “Give me my powers back first. Or I don't go. “ 

Thomas nodded. Easy enough deal. He pressed his hand to the side of Alex's face and soon he sensed the energy flow back into him. Alex moved away and over to a small corner that had toys and stuffed animals. He stuffed the items into a bag and stood up. “Turn around. I'm going to change. “ He said, no emotion in his voice. Thomas nodded, swallowing hard and turning around. There was a point where Alex could switch back and forth or be completely vulnerable in front of him. But that was shattered now. 

“Okay you can look now. “ Alex's voice was deeper, but not by too much. Thomas turned around and smiled softly at the more comfortable looking , male- bodied Alex. He was wearing skinny jeans and a simple white T-Shirt.   
Fuck, had Thomas ruined that for Alex too? Making him so afraid to wear his preferred clothing? 

Alex had set Philip on a cot that was shoved against the wall while he changed, but now had the babbling baby in his arms again. “Hey buddy, this is what daddy really looks like… Weird right? “ Alex mumbled to the baby, kissing his nose. Thomas's heart almost melted. He held out his hand and Alex took it. 

Just like it should have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I need your help! Should Alex and Thomas get back together and raise Philip, or should Alex raise him on his own with Thomas only providing a safe house to live in? Keep in mind, they both still love each other but one is more repressed about it than the other.


	7. NOT A CHAPTER

So guys I think that the next chapter is going to be the last one. I'm sorry for taking so long but summer just started so I'll be on alot more with more stories after this one! Thank you for your patience 

-Vee


	8. I'm sorry

I think I am either gonna put this on hold or end it at chapter six, I m. s o r r y guys


End file.
